Um Reencontro Inesperado
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Chovia forte em Konoha. Sakura estava andando lentamente quando encontra Sasuke. O que poderá acontecer? SasuxSaku Vários casais com o desenrolar da história
1. Chapter 1

Chovia forte em Konoha. Várias pessoas corriam para suas casas para se abrigarem da chuva, que parecia não cessar tão cedo. Mas, havia uma jovem que aparentava ter uns 17 anos, de cabelos rosas e olhos tão verdes como esmeraldas, caminhando lentamente nas ruas sem se importar com a chuva ou com mais nada. Seu semblante era distante e triste, e seus olhos não possuíam o mesmo brilho de antes. Até seu lindo sorriso, agora era raro de se ver no rosto da jovem.

"Sasuke-kun..." – pensava ela – "mesmo que você não volte mais...eu sempre irei te amar pra sempre...Sasuke-kun..."

Essa era apenas uma das milhares de coisas que ela pensara. Continuava caminhando sozinha. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não tinha visto para onde ia, pois sua bela face estava abaixada, apenas fitando o chão.

De repente para de andar. Vê que estava no local onde Sasuke a deixara para conseguir mais poder e ter a sua vingança. Apenas isso...vingança. Tentara impedi-lo, mas fora inútil...

** Flash Back ON **

-Eu gosto tanto de você que não agüento! Se o Sasuke-kun ficar aqui comigo, não farei você se arrepender. Irei diverti-lo todos os dias. Com certeza ficará feliz. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você. Por isso...Por favor, fique aqui! Eu o ajudo na vingança também. Com certeza darei um jeito nisso! Por isso, fique aqui...Junto de mim...Se não puder...Leve-me junto também. – dizia Sakura chorando, enquanto Sasuke ficava a poucos metros a frente dela, de costas...calado, apenas ouvindo-a.

-Você é mesmo irritante. –diz o Uchiha se virando, ficando de frente para ela. Em seguida, vira-se de costas e começa a andar.

-Não vá! Se você for, eu vou gritar.-diz a jovem quase gritando desesperadamente.

Ao ouvir, Sasuke desaparece da frente de Sakura e reaparece atrás da mesma, com os corpos quase colados. Diz calmamente em seu ouvido:

-Sakura. Obrigado.

Em seguida, o jovem dá um soco nela. Antes de desmaiar por completo, ela apenas consegue dizer em pensamento:

"Sasuke-kun..."

** Flash Back OFF **

"Eu só ganhei um obrigado…"- pensava ela enquanto voltava a baixar a cabeça. Mas ergue-a rapidamente, ao ouvir algo.

Olhou para os lados. Parecia não ter ninguém, mas tivera a impressão de ter ouvido passos.

-Quem está aí?- pergunta ela, mas sem obter resposta.

Então começa a andar novamente, mas ouve passos novamente. Parecia ter alguém atrás de si. Quando ela olha pra trás vê uma silhueta bastante familiar...era...

_**Continua...**_

Essa fic já tem quase 3 capítulos feitos e não sei quantos capítulos serão ao todo pois vou colocar outros casais além de Sakura e Sasuke que irão aparecer com o desenrolar da história...Com certeza essa tá ficando melhor do que a do Um Amor Sempre Volta...é o que eu acho. Desculpem pelo capitulo estar curto, é que como que eu fiz no papel primeiro, pareceu que tinha ficado grande...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 

Então começa a andar novamente, mas ouve passos novamente. Parecia ter alguém atrás de si. Quando olha pra trás vê uma silhueta bastante familiar...era nada mais, nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Ela dá uma analisada nele. Ele estava mais alto (mais alto que ela, é claro), os cabelos negros mais rebeldes e os olhos...cada vez mais profundos...e estava com alguns ferimentos no corpo.

-Sa...Sasuke...é você? -pergunta ela.

Ele não responde, só diz que sim com a cabeça.

Em seguida, Sasuke começa a ficar tonto e cai de joelhos no chão quase inconsciente. Decide levá-lo ao hospital onde ela mesma poderia cuidar dele.

No dia seguinte...

Sakura estava no quarto do hospital, examinando Sasuke. Os ferimentos do jovem já estavam estancados e enfaixados.

"Que bom que o Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun não...Sasuke está fora de perigo...Agora irei chamá-lo apenas de Sasuke..."- pensava ela vendo-o dormir tranqüilamente na cama.

Sakura estava pronta para sair do aposento quando vê o Uchiha abrir os olhos.

-Sasuke..que bom que acordou -dizia sorrindo -Está se sentindo melhor?

-S...sim...-disse ele um pouco espantado. O que aconteceu com Sakura? Por que ela apenas o chamou de Sasuke? Cadê o sufixo que ele sempre gostava de ouvir quando ela chamava pelo seu nome? Peraí...ele gostava?

Isso era apenas umas das bilhões de coisas que ele pensara desde aqule momento que ela apenas o chamara de Sasuke.

-Sasuke...você já completou a sua vingança? -pergunta ela.

Mas Sasuke estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem ouvira a pergunta da kunoichi.

-Bom Sasuke...-começou Sakura- vou ter que ir agora, depois eu volto parar ver como você está.- disse calmamente em direção à porta.

-Humpf...-foi tudo que ele respondeu.

Então Sakura sai do aposento, deixando Sasuke sozinho com seus pensamentos.

"Por que será que eu estou tão perturbado por ela ter só me chamado de Sasuke? O jeito dela parece que...mudou comigo...mas...pra falar a verdade...ela está muito bonita..."– pensava ele – "Aff..por que estou pensando isso? Não fique pensando nisso agora...você tem que se concentrar em como matar Itachi se o encontrar novamente..." –ele estava tendo uma luta na sua mente, mas balança a cabeça tentando afastar todos esses pensamentos.

Sasuke começara a lembrar que quase fora morto por Itachi depois de ter derrotado Orochimaru:

** Flash Back ON **

Estava tendo uma estrondosa batalha entre os Uchihas. A luta estava de igual para igual...parecia que aquela luta não ia acabar tão cedo.

Sasuke estava muito ferido e exausto, Itachi também. Mas nenhum dos dois queria saber de perder essa luta porque estava em jogo suas vidas.

-Mangekyou Sharingan! –Itachi acaba atacando-o mas Sasuke consegue desviar com dificuldade.

"Essa é a minha última tentativa de usar o Chidori...se eu falhar agora...estou perdido..."-pensava ele.

-Chidori!-Sasuke concentra toda a sua força que lhe restava nesse ataque. Quase consegue acertar o ponto vital de Itachi, mas Itachi recua.

Agora ele tinha que ir atrás de Itachi, mas não conseguira, estava muito fraco. Então decide voltar para Konoha. Sabia que chegaria o dia em que encontraria Itachi novamente e dessa vez, iria vencê-lo de uma vez.

** Flash Back OFF **

Sasuke cerra os punhos, ao lembrar da luta que travara com Itachi.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura estava saindo do hospital quando, no caminho, encontra Ino.

Yamanaka Ino era uma jovem de cabelos longos e loiros e olhos azuis. Era muito bonita. Tinha a mesma idade que Sakura.

-Oi porquinha!

-Oi testuda! Não me diga que você estava no hospital até agora?

-Na verdade...fiquei a noite inteira. Fiquei cuidando de uma pessoa.

-Quem? –pergunta Ino curiosa.

-Uchiha Sasuke. –fala ela naturalmente.

-QUÊ??? Ele voltou então???

-Voltou. Ele estava bem ferido, mas agora já está melhor. Depois vou ver como ele está. Ah, Ino...

-Que?

-Por favor...não seja tão escandalosa, tá?

-Tá bom testuda! Vou falar com os outros para irem visitá-lo depois, aí eu chamo o Sai-kun para ir junto comigo.

-Ok...então já vou indo. Tchau porquinha! –dizia Sakura acenando para Ino.

-Tchau testuda. –disse ela fazendo o mesmo.

Nota: Ino estava saindo com o Sai há 2 meses...e durante o tempo que Sasuke tinha ido embora de Konoha, ela mesma percebeu que o que ela sentia pelo Uchiha era apenas um amor de criança. Ela e Sakura voltaram a ser amigas desde então...

Sakura estava quase chegando em sua casa quando avista Naruto:

-OI SAKURA-CHAN! –diz Naruto todo sorridente

-Oi Naruto.

Ela notara que ao lado de Naruto, estava a tímida Hinata:

-Oi Hinata-chan

-O...oi Sakura-chan. –diz ela

-Sakura-chan..você não quer ir comigo e com a Hinata no Ichiraku comer ramen?

-Desculpe Naruto, mas hoje não vai dar...vou ir descansar um pouco. Tava no hospital até agora cuidando do Sasuke.

-O QUÊ? O SASUKE-TEME VOLTOU? –pergunta ele escandalosamente

-Sim...acabei encontrando ele ontem...ele estava muito ferido mas agora ele já está melhor. Você e a Hinata-chan podem ir visitá-lo. A Ino e o Sai vão pra lá e eu também vou pra lá pra ver como ele está.

-Tá bom então. Até mais Sakura-chan

-Até mais Sakura –diz Hinata

-Até...-ela vai até a porta de sua casa e vê os dois indo embora.

Ao entrar em casa, ela entra em seu quarto e tira um pequeno cochilo pois daqui a algumas horas ela voltaria ao hospital para ver Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura estava em sua cama, tirando um pequeno cochilo. Ela acorda algumas horas depois, vai tomar banho e se arruma pois iria no hospital ver Sasuke e quando ele poderá ter alta.

No hospital...

Sakura ao entrar no quarto de Sasuke, ela vê que estava acordado. Ela olha para ele e diz:

-Então Sasuke...você está se sentindo melhor?

-Estou. –responde friamente.

-Bom, pelo que tudo indica você terá alta daqui a 2 dias. –diz ela –Bom...já vou indo...

Sakura estava para girar a maçaneta da porta quando ouve Sasuke, chamando-a:

-Sakura...espere!

-Hum? O que foi?

-Por que...por que você está agindo tão...diferente comigo? –pergunta ele olhando para o chão.

"Ei espera aí! Por que será que eu disse isso??? Sasuke seu baka! Por que você disse isso??? Baka, baka, baka!!!" –Sasuke ficava num confronto com os seus pensamentos, quando ouve a kunoichi dizer:

-Er...acho que é impressão sua Sasuke...-diz ela tentando fugir do assunto –Bom agora eu preciso ir. Talvez mais tarde eu volto.

Ele não respondeu. Sakura então sai do aposento e vai para o corredor onde Sai, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee e Kakashi a aguardavam.

-Sakura! –chamava uma jovem de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques laterais.

-Ah! Oi Tenten!

-Será que podemos ir ver o Sasuke?

-Podem sim! Ah, ele terá alta daqui a 2 dias

-Ok...mas feiosa...você não vai ficar??? –pergunta Sai

-Não. E feiosa é a sua mãe, Sai! –diz ela extremamente irritada.

-Tá...calma feiosa.

-GRRR...Sai...é melhor você sair daqui antes que eu acabe com você –diz ela num tom ameaçador.

-Bom...vamos Sai...não deixe a Sakura mais irritada do que ela já tá –dizia Ino.

Eles entram no quarto. Sakura então vai embora para casa.

No quarto...

-Então Sasuke...como você está? –pergunta Kakashi.

-Bem...

-Ah, Sasuke esse é o Sai-kun...ele ajuda o Naruto e a Sakura na maioria das missões. Sai, esse é o Sasuke –diz Ino

-Prazer! –dizem os dois unicamente.

-Bom...Sasuke o que aconteceu pra você ficar tão ferido desse jeito? –pergunta Lee.

-Eu matei com o Orochimaru...e...

-E? –perguntam todos

-E...quase fui morto pelo Itachi, mas ele acabou recuando.

-E você pretende ainda completar a sua vingança? –pergunta Shikamaru.

-Talvez...

Eles ficam espantados...apesar dele ter sido quase morto pelo irmão...ele ainda queria sua tão sonhada vingança...Sasuke não mudara nada...mas será que nada iria fazer o Uchiha mudar de idéia quanto a sua vingança??? Nunca se sabe...porque muitas coisas ainda podem acontecer...

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dois dias depois...

Já se passara dois dias. Naquele dia Sasuke iria receber alta. Sakura vai até o hospital.

-Sasuke...mesmo que você já tenha recebido alta...eu acho melhor você ficar de repouso por alguns dias porque se você fizer muito esforço, o ferimento pode abrir e não iria valer nada o meu esforço para te curar. –diz ela seriamente

-Humpf... –resmunga ele

Sakura sai do quarto. Ela pensa :

"Ele não muda mesmo..."

Sakura já estava a caminho de casa, quando lembra de algo.

-Ai meu Deus!!! Eu tinha que ir lá agora no aeroporto buscar o meu primo Howard. –diz ela e começa a sair correndo para o aeroporto.

No aeroporto...

Havia um jovem de 18 anos, alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Era muito bonito, mas as vezes sabia ser arrogante, chato e convencido. Mas com os mais chegados ele era legal, calmo e compreensivo. Ele esperara Sakura há uns 10 minutos.

"Será que ela esqueceu???" –pensava ele.

Ao olhar pra frente, ele vê uma jovem de cabelos rosas correndo em sua direção. Era Sakura.

-Howard me desculpe. Eu tava no hospital, saí faz alguns minutos de lá e... –ela é interrompida por ele.

-Tudo bem prima! Você continua a mesma atrasada de sempre -ele diz e começa a rir. Sakura faz o mesmo.

-Bom, então vamos pra casa. Quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui em Konoha? –diz ela o encarando.

-Ah, no máximo umas 3 semanas.

-Entendo. E como vai indo a Menori? Vocês ainda continuam juntos?

Ele olha para baixo e diz:

-Bom...é que...

-O que aconteceu?

-É que a gente brigou de novo...e eu resolvi ficar um tempo aqui em Konoha pra esfriar um pouco as coisas. Você sabe como ela tem um gênio forte e é muito teimosa...

-Eu sei...mas não é a primeira vez que vocês brigam e sempre se acertam...

-É...só espero que dessa vez eu consiga fazer as pases com ela.

-Ah vai sim

Eles chegam na casa. Sakura abre a porta e eles entram.

-Howard...o seu quarto fica lá em cima na segunda porta à direita.

-Obrigado Sakura. –diz olhando-a

Ela apenas sorri.

-Ah, Howard!

-Sim?

-Depois você quer ir dar uma volta pela cidade e conhecer os meus amigos?

-Quero sim Que horas que a gente vai?

-Hum...umas 14:00 tá bom?

-Tá sim. Então eu vou guardar as minhas coisas e irei descansar um pouco.

-Ok

Sakura então também decide ir descansar um pouco, pois ainda faltava 1 hora para as 14:00. Será que todos os amigos da Sakura irá gostar do Howard?

_**Continua...**_

a partir desse capítulo terá 2 novos personagens que é do anime Planet Survival (pq eu não tava com cabeça pra inventar). Mas não serão só esses que irão aparecer..talvez eu coloque a Karin tb...mas não é certeza...


	6. Chapter 6

Já era 14:00. Sakura e Howard começam a sair pelas ruas de Konoha. Sakura avista Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten e Shikamaru.

-Oi pessoal! –diz Sakura acenando

-Oi Sakura! –dizem todos

-Que...quem é es...esse garoto que es...está do seu la...lado? –pergunta Hinata

-Ah! Gente esse é o meu primo Howard. Ele veio ficar umas semanas aqui em Konoha. Howard esses são Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten e Shikamaru.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo –dizem eles

-É um prazer conhecer vocês também -diz ele sorrindo

-Quanto tempo você vai ficar por aqui, Howard? –pergunta Tenten

-Umas 3 semanas...preciso voltar pra minha cidade logo pra resolver digamos...um problema.

-Que problema? –pergunta Shikamaru

-Não é nada...eu só briguei com a minha namorada Menori...e não é a primeira vez

-Entendo –fala Neji

-Bom pessoal, se me dão licensa...eu tenho que ir mostrar a cidade pro Howard. Depois a gente se fala com mais calma -diz Sakura

-Tudo bem. Então até depois –diz Tenten

-Até depois –dizem os dois acenando para eles

Sakura e Howard estavam andando e conversando. Uma hora ou outra eles sorriam um para o outro.

Sasuke que também estava dando uma volta, vê Sakura com Howard e pensa:

"Por que ela fica sorrindo pra esse cara? Ah quer saber...pouco me importa pra quem ela sorri ou deixa de sorrir" –pensa Sasuke um pouco irritado com aquela cena.

Sakura olha para frente e acaba vendo Sasuke. Ela e Howard se aproximam:

-Oi Sasuke –diz ela

-Humpf...Oi... –diz friamente

-Sasuke! Você não deveria estar de repouso?

-Humpf...

-Ai deixa pra lá...Esse é o Howard...ele vai ficar umas semanas aqui em Konoha...Howard esse é o Sasuke.

Os dois apertam as mãos, mas Sasuke apertava com um pouco de má vontade.

-Ah, Sakura! Então esse é o Sasuke que você tanto me falava? –diz ele

-Pa...para Howard! –diz ela ficando levemente rubra.

Sasuke então sai andando sem dizer nada e deixa eles sozinhos novamente.

-Sakura..

-O que?

-Me diz...aquele era o Uchiha Sasuke que você me falava?

-E..era

-Sakura aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. Por que?

-Não sei...parece que você está evitando ele...

-É...estou.

-Por que?

-Porque não quero mais sofrer por causa dele. Apesar de eu ainda amar ele...

-Entendo...mas acho que você não deveria ser tão dura com ele.

-Devo sim...ele me fez sofrer muito...principalmente quando ele me deixou para ir atrás de mais poder pra ele conseguir aquela vingança dele.

-Tá bom...não vou insistir mais nesse assunto.

Então eles continuaram a caminhar e a conversar animadamente. Mas será que Sakura irá continuar a tratar Sasuke daquele jeito ou ela vai tentar mudar nem que seja um pouco?


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura e Howard passaram o dia conversando entre si e com os outros. Howard só não tinha gostado muito de Sasuke.

-Sakura?

-Sim?

-Eu não gostei muito do Sasuke..ele sempre foi assim..frio?

-Sempre. Mas parece que agora ele tá menos?

-Então por que você não volta a ser a mesma com ele?

-Eu já disse...eu não quero mais sofrer.

-Mesmo que você não queira, algum dia você não vai conseguir mais resistir a esse amor que você sente por ele. Pense bem no que eu estou te falando.

Sakura fica em silêncio.

"Talvez Howard tenha até razão...mas não quero pensar nisso agora" –pensava ela

Não muito longe dali...

-Hinata?

-S...sim...Na...Naruto-k...kun? –pergunta Hinata já começando a ficar corada

-Por que sempre que eu falo com você, você começa a gaguejar e ficar vermelha? –pergunta Naruto sem perceber a situação em que Hinata se encontrava.

-É...é que... –ela começou ficando corada que nem um pimentão. Naruto apenas a fitava...

-É que o que Hinata?

-E...eu gos..gosto de vo...você... –diz ela quase tendo um treco

-Hinata! Que bom saber disso -diz ele e dá um beijo na bochecha dela. –Eu também gosto de você...Hinata-chan!

Hinata não conseguiu agüentar ficando mais vermelha ainda (será que isso é possível? O.O) por Naruto a ter beijado na bochecha e com o que ele havia dito em seguida. Ela não agüenta e acaba desmaiando.

-Hinata-chan! –diz Naruto indo para onde ela estava caída no chão.

Tentara acordá-la mas não deu certo. Então pega Hinata no colo e a leva para a mansão Hyuuga.

Ao chegar lá...

Naruto entra na casa com Hinata nos braços, mas não esperava encontrar Neji e Tenten.

-O que você fez com a Hinata?

-Ela apenas desmaiou porque dei um beijo no rosto dela. –diz Naruto como se fosse óbvio.

Neji ao ouvir começa a sentir veias saltando de sua testa. Ele diz a Naruto muito irritado:

-Naruto...acho melhor você começar a correr... –diz olhando-o com um olhar ameaçador

Naruto começa a correr e Neji vai atrás. Tenten que estava perto apenas observava a cena.

"Isso não vai acabar bem..." –pensava ela enquanto apenas observava Neji correndo atrás de Naruto, pois tinha que ficar pra cuidar de Hinata caso ela acordasse.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Depois de perseguir Naruto e deixá-lo com um olho roxo, Neji volta para casa. Lá encontra Tenten e Hinata.

-Neji...que bom que você voltou -diz Tenten. –Você estava perseguindo o Naruto até agora?

-Sim...

-E o que você fez com ele Neji? –pergunta Hinata aflita.

-Nada demais..apenas deixei ele com um olho roxo. –diz ele como se não fosse nada.

-Ne...Neji! –diz Hinata

-O que foi?

-Você não devia ter feito isso só porque ele me deu um beijo no rosto!

-Eu não quero que ninguém abuse de você Hinata só isso...E aquele baka... –ele é interrompido por ela

-Ele não é um baka! Ele é o garoto que eu amo Neji! Vou lá falar com ele! –diz ela determinada e saindo atrás de Naruto.

-Neji! –diz Tenten

-O que foi?

-Acho que você exagerou um pouco. A Hinata sempre gostou do Naruto. E ele também gosta dele. Deixa eles ficarem felizes juntos!

-Tá bom! Só porque você pediu!

-Tenten!

-O que?

-Preciso te dizer uma coisa! –diz fitando-a

-O que Neji-kun?

Neji estremeceu ao ouvir Tenten colocar o sufixo em seu nome.

-Eu...eu...

-Você?

-Eu te amo Tenten! –diz ele pegando-a pela cintura e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, a beija. (OMG O)

Ao se separarem, eles olham um nos olhos dos outros ofegantes e corados. Tenten então diz:

-Neji?

-Hm?

-Eu também te amo! –diz ela pulando para o pescoço do jovem.

-Tenten...você...você aceita...ser a minha namorada? –pergunta ele um pouco corado com a jovem em seu pescoço.

Ela olha para ele e diz:

-Cla...claro que sim...Neji-kun –dizendo isso ela o beija novamente.

Por dentro estava imensamente feliz. Nunca imaginara que Hyuuga Neji algum dia iria lhe fazer uma declaração, beijá-la e pedi-la em namoro. Parecia que estava sonhando, pois isso só acontecia em seus sonhos. Ela agora era a namorada de Neji...o seu Neji.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru estava caminhando, indo em direção a sua casa quando avista Temari:

-Olá problemática!

-Ah! Oi bebê chorão.

Ela vai passando do lado dele. Ele fica imóvel.

"Ai como ela é linda...mas por que eu estou pensando isso? Ela é apenas uma problemática mandona! Mas a problemática que eu amo!"

Shikamaru então vendo que essa era a única oportunidade que ia ter, puxa Temari pelo braço:

-O que você está fazendo? –pergunta ela

-Apenas isso! –ao dizer isso, Shikamaru toma os lábios dela.

Temari também o beija. Ela sente a língua dele pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo e o pedido é concedido. Ficam se beijando por um tempo até começarem a sentir falta de ar:

-O...o que foi isso? –pergunta ela, recuperando o fôlego.

-Isso foi um beijo, oras. –diz ele num tom irônico.

-Eu sei...baka! –diz ela um pouco irritada

Shikamaru sabia que ela iria ficar irritada. Ele adora ver ela irritada. Ele sorriu.

-Por que você está sorrindo?

-Ora, porque eu adoro te ver irritada.

Sem deixar tempo para ela responder, ele a beija novamente. Dessa vez, o beijo era mais intenso que o outro...mais intenso e apaixonado.

-Eu te amo minha problemática!

-Eu também...meu bebê chorão! –diz ela sorrindo (O.O)

Eles se beijam novamente (OMG O). Dessa vez Shikamaru enlaça a cintura dela. Ela interrompe o beijo e diz:

-Cuidado pra você não descer essa mão! –diz ela seriamente.

-Pode deixar! –fala ele e retorna a beijá-la.

Eles ficam assim por um tempo indeterminado, até que decidem ir para a casa dele assistir um filme.

Na casa dele:

Eles estavam sentados no sofá. Um do lado do outro. Até que Shikamaru diz:

-Temari?

-Hum?

-Você sempre vai ser minha problemática!

-E você sempre vai ser o meu bebê chorão, Shika-kun.

Shika-kun? Temari nunca o chamara assim.

-Do que você me chamou? –pergunta Shikamaru pra saber se ele tinha ouvido direito.

-Shika-kun. Por que? Não gostou?

-Não. Não é isso. É que você nunca tinha me chamado assim.

-Entendi. Mas você gosta?  
-Gosto.

Temari olha para ele. Um olhar terno. Ela apenas o beija na bochecha e volta a sua atenção para a tv. Shikamaru faz o mesmo.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ino e Sai estavam voltando do mercado. Sai tinha feito questão de acompanhá-la. No caminho, os dois avistam Kakashi e Anko.

-Oi gente! –diz Kakashi.

-Oi! –disseram os dois unicamente.

Ino olha para a mão de Anko e vê uma aliança prateada e pergunta:

-Vocês por acaso estão...namorando?

-É...é estamos sim -diz ele um pouco sem jeito.

-Que bom! Ah, Anko?

-Sim?

-O que é esse papel aí na sua mão?

-Ah! Isso é...um anúncio de um festival que vai ter daqui a 1 semana!

-Entendi. E vocês sabem se os outros já estão sabendo desse festival? –pergunta Sai

-Hum...acho que não. Acho que começaram a por esses anúncios hoje. –fala Kakashi com uma cara pensativa.

-Bom, então eu e o Sai-kun iremos avisá-los, não é Sai-kun? –pergunta Ino apenas o olhando de esguelha.

-É. –disse num tom indiferente.

-Bom Ino e Sai então nós já vamos indo. –diz Anko.

-Tá bom. Então até depois.

-Até. –disseram os dois unicamente, se viraram de costas e começaram a andar, um do lado do outro.

-Er...Sai-kun, então vamos procurar os outros?

-Vamos. Mas antes...

-O que?

Ele a enlaça pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si e a beija.

Ao se separarem, ele diz:

-Ino.

-O...o que? –diz ela com a respiração ofegante.

-Bom...já faz 2 meses que estamos juntos e eu gostaria de saber se você quer... –ele deu uma pausa mas em seguida continuou –namorar comigo? –pergunta ele fitando-a intensamente e tirando do seu bolso uma caixinha preta com duas alianças prateadas.

Ino fica surpresa. Tentava falar algo, mas estava difícil. Ela larga as sacolas que estavam em sua mão esquerda e em seguida pula em cima de Sai com seus braços em volta do pescoço do mesmo. Isso fez com que ele ficasse levemente corado com a atitude dela.

-Claro que eu quero Sai-kun. –dizendo isso ela o beija.

Depois do beijo, ele coloca a aliança em sua mão direita e se beijam novamente. Depois de um tempo assim, trocando beijos e mais beijos, eles vão para a casa dela para deixar as compras lá e em seguida começam a procurar os outros para falar sobre o festival...

_**Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ino e Sai saem em busca de seus amigos para contarem a novidade. Por sorte, vêem Sakura, Howard e Neji e Tenten (que tinham saído para darem uma volta).

-Oi gente! –diz Ino.

-Oi! –falam todos

-Eu tenho uma coisa pra falar pra vocês!

-E o que é? –pergunta Sakura

-Olhem esse papel. É um anúncio de um festival que vai ter daqui a 1 semana! Vocês pretendem ir?

-Eu quero! E você Howard?

-Pode ser. Eu vou sim.

-E vocês dois?

Tenten e Neji se entreolham e dizem:

-Eu vou! –diz Tenten.

-Eu também!

-Ótimo! Então eu vou avisar os outros!

-E vocês dois? Também pretendem ir? –pergunta Sakura.

-Eu vou! –diz Ino super animada.

-E você Sai?

-Também vou.

Então eles se despedem e vão em busca do resto do pessoal.

Enquanto isso...

Hinata estava caminhando até a casa de Naruto. Precisava falar com ele. Ela começa a bater na porta. Em alguns minutos, a porta é aberta. Ela diz:

-O...oi Naruto-kun! –diz ela já ficando corada só de olhá-lo.

-Oi Hinata-chan

-Er...Na...Naruto-kun...eu pos...posso fa...falar com vo...você?

-Claro! Entre por favor! –diz dando espaço para ela entrar.

-O...obrigada. –diz a jovem Hyuuga entrando timidamente.

-Então Hinata-chan...sobre o que você quer falar comigo?

-B...bom...é so..sobre o Ne...Neji... –ela começou – ele ti...tinha me fa...falado o que ti...tinha acon...acontecido quan...quando eu esta...estava desmaiada...e se eu não tivesse desmaiada aquela hora...eu ia impedir que ele te desse esse soco. –diz ela olhando para o olho roxo dele;.

-Hinata-chan...

-Eu a...achei ru...ruim com o Ne..Neji...e eu vim pra ver co..como vo...você esta...estava.

-Eu to bem Hinata-chan...não se preocupe. Você quer ir dar uma volta comigo?

-Que...quero sim. M...mas a...aonde n...nós va...vamos? –pergunta ela ficando mais corada

-É surpresa. Então, vamos?

-Vamos!

Então os dois começam a andar. Hinata apenas o seguia. Estava curiosa para saber que lugar era esse...

_**Continua...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Uma meia hora depois, eles chegam ao seu destino. Naruto a levara para uma floresta, onde perto tinha uma cachoeira. Naruto diz:

-Gostou?

-Não só gos...gostei co..como am...amei - -diz Hinata com a vista linda que tinha a sua frente. Ao redor tinha várias flores de todos os tipos. O lugar era realmente lindo.

-Que bom que gostou -ele diz se aproximando um pouco dela.

Hinata cora. Ela decide sentar em uma pedra que tinha em frente á cachoeira para admirar aquela linda paisagem mais de perto. Naruto faz o mesmo.

Eles ficam admirando aquela vista maravilhosa que havia na frente deles. Até que Naruto toma coragem e diz:

-Hinata-chan.

-Sim?

-Er...bem...será que...será que eu...eu posso te beijar?

Hinata ficou muito vermelha com o que ela acabara de ouvir. Naruto havia lhe perguntado se poderia beijá-la? Isso foi demais pra ela. Ela tivera vontade de desmaiar novamente. Mas não fizera isso. Esse era o momento que ela sempre quis e não ia desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

-Po...pode s..sim Na...Naruto-k...kun... –diz ela mais vermelha ainda e um pouco sem graça.

Ele começa a aproximar o seu rosto do dela. Ela faz o mesmo até que seus lábios se juntam. No início era apenas um roçar de lábios, mas em alguns segundos começa a intensificar o beijo, tornando um beijo apaixonado. Já estava escurecendo quando alguns vaga-lumes começam a voar em volta do casal que se beijava com intensidade, ternura e muito amor.

Eles infelizmente tiveram que se separarem por falta de ar em seus pulmões, não queriam cessar o beijo, mas foram obrigados a isso.

Eles apenas ficam se fitando por um tempo até que Naruto diz:

-Hinata-chan...

Ela apenas fica o fitando-o esperando ele continuar falando. E ele assim o fez.

-Eu sei que está cedo demais para isso mas...você aceitaria ser minha namorada?

Hinata ficou surpresa. Ela tentou processar essa pergunta em sua mente. Ela fica uns segundos assim. Naruto percebeu a expressão de Hinata. Ele estava sentindo uma forte pontada no peito. Será que ela iria aceitar ou recusar o seu pedido? A cada segundo Naruto ficava mais nervoso e tenso. Ele escuta a doce voz da Hyuuga lhe dizendo:

-Na...Naruto-k...kun...eu –começou a dizer mas foi interrompida por ele.

-Hinata-chan...se você não quiser tudo bem, eu vou entender... –diz ele começando a olhar para a cachoeira.

-N...não...eu que..quero di...dizer que...que eu...a...aceito sim. –diz ela ficando corada como um pimentão e abaixa um pouco a cabeça pra esconder um pouco seu rosto por estar extremamente corada.

Naruto ao ouvir isso volta a fitar a jovem Hyuuga e teve a chance de ver aquela doce menina tão corada como nunca a vira antes na vida...ela ficava linda corada.

Sem perder mais tempo, ele coloca uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto dela e o ergue, fazendo ela olhar para si. Eles então vão aproximando lentamente seus rostos e se beijam. Um beijo mais apaixonado que o anterior. Eles eram iluminados com a luz da lua e com os vaga-lumes ao seu redor.

_**Continua...**_

Oi, espero que gostem desse capítulo que é inteiramente dedicado à Naruto e Hinata. Esse capítulo eu fiz em homenagem à minha melhor amiga Anne e para o meu maninho

Espero que gostem


	13. Chapter 13

Ino e Sai conseguiram avisar os outros sobre o festival. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que o dia seguinte, seria um longo dia para todos.

No dia seguinte...

Sakura e Howard saem para dar uma volta e acabam encontrando Lee. Eles foram falar com ele:

-Oi Lee-san -diz Sakura docemente.

-Oi Sakura-chan.

-Quem é ele? –diz ele apontando para o garoto que estava do lado dela.

-Ah! Esse é o meu primo Howard. Howard esse é o Lee.

-Prazer! –dizem os dois.

-Lee-san, a Ino e o Sai já te avisaram sobre o festival?

-Já.

-E com quem você vai?

-Não sei. To pensando em chamar a Karin.

Ela se espanta.

-A Karin?

-É.

-Quem é essa Karin? –pergunta Howard um pouco por fora do assunto.

-Ela é uma amiga nossa. Depois te apresento ela. (gente, aí a Karin é amiga deles e da Sakura também, tá?)

-Tá bom.

-Bom, então já vou indo. Vou ver se consigo achar ela. –diz ele começando a se virar de costas.

-Tá bom. Boa sorte! –diz ela

-Obrigado Sakura-chan.

E Lee some da frente deles em questão de minutos.

Já estava quase na hora do almoço, então eles decidem ir para casa almoçarem. Howard entra primeiro. Sakura antes de entrar, vê que havia chegado uma carta.

"De quem será?" –pensou ela pegando o envelope em mãos e o virando – "É...é da Menori!"

Ela entra em casa e guarda a carta para que pudesse ler mais tarde. Eles começam a almoçar.

Algum minutos depois...

-Howard.

-Sim?

-Antes de eu entrar, eu acabei vendo uma carta na caixa de correio e... –ela deu uma pausa mas continuou –era da Menori!

-Da Menori? Você já leu a carta? –pergunta ele surpreso.

-Não ainda não.

-Então o que você acha de ler ela agora?

-Tá bom.

Sakura então pega a carta. Começa a abri-la e começa a ler. A carta dizia...

_**Continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura então pega a carta. Começa a abri-la e começa a ler. A carta dizia:

"_Olá Sakura,_

_Eu estou indo passar umas semanas aí em Konoha com você. Espero que não se importe..._

_Ah, estou indo aí também porque eu preciso te contar o que aconteceu entre eu e o Howard..acho que ele não te contou né? Irei resolver isso com ele quando eu chegar aí..._

_Chegarei daqui a 2 dias._

_Beijos,_

_Menori"_

Ao terminar de ler a carta em voz alta, Howard diz:

-Não acredito que ela vem pra cá! –diz ele inconformado

-Mas pode começar a acreditar. E agora vocês vão ter que resolver isso. E me diz por que afinal vocês brigaram?

-Não é nada. Deixa que quando ela chegar, ela te explica tudo direito!

-Tá bom. Mas só falta vocês terem brigado à toa!

-Humpf... –diz ele.

Sakura ficou inconformada. Ele e Menori a maioria das vezes sempre viviam brigando à toa...

"O que será que aconteceu agora pra eles brigarem desse jeito? Eles são muito complicados..." –pensava ela.

Enquanto isso...

Lee estava em busca de Karin. Ele acaba vendo-a na ponte olhando para o horizonte. Ela o vê:

-Oi Karin!

-Oi Lee! O que você faz aqui?

-Er...eu vim..eu vim falar com você. –diz ele um pouco sem jeito ao ver que a jovem o olhava.

-O que você quer falar comigo?

-Er...bem...você já ficou sabendo do festival que vai ter?

-Já. E o que que tem?

-Você já tem alguém pra ir?

-Não. E você?

-Também não. Escuta Karin...você gostaria de ir comigo?

Karin pareceu pensar um pouco. Suspirou e disse:

-Tá bom. Eu vou com você.

Lee fica tão feliz que pega as duas mãos dela, ficando com os olhos brilhando e diz:

-Muito obrigado Karin - Então já vou indo. Tchau! –diz ele saindo todo alegre.

-Tchau... –disse ela com uma gota em sua cabeça.

Todos os pares já haviam sido formados a essa altura...Ino com Sai, Kakashi com Anko, Shikamaru com Temari, Neji com Tenten, Hinata com Naruto...e Sakura...Sakura apenas iria acompanhar Howard e Menori quando ela chegasse. Ela não tinha par. No fundo ela queria chamar o Sasuke, mas não...ela tinha certeza que ele preferiria ir sozinho do que ir com ela...ou até talvez ele nem quisesse ir...

Enquanto isso...

Sasuke estava perdido em seus pensamentos:

"Será que faria bem eu chamar a Sakura pra ir no festival comigo??? Ela anda tão diferente comigo...melhor deixar quieto...E ela com certeza vai com aquele tal de Howard. Ei para tudo! Por que eu to tão preocupado com isso??? Desde quando eu me importo com quem ela sai ou deixa de sair??? Eu não posso estar...não mesmo... E também não me importo se ela anda diferente comigo ou não...pelo menos aquela irritante não tá mais tentando me agarrar nem me perseguido ou algo do tipo...tá bem melhor do jeito que as coisas estão agora!" –Sasuke ficava pensando bilhões de coisas como essas...mas no fundo...ele sabia que não era isso...ele sabia que no fundo... era muito orgulhoso para admitir isso mas...sentia falta da Sakura que conhecia antes...

_**Continua...**_


	15. Chapter 15

2 dias depois...

Finalmente chegara o dia em que Menori chegaria em Konoha.

Sakura fora buscar Menori no aeroporto, só que desta vez no horário certo. Ela avista kuma jovem muito bonita de 18 anos, cabelos longos azuis e ondulados e olhos violetas. Sakura e Menori estavam caminhando e conversando, até chegarem na casa de Sakura.

Lá na casa...

As duas estavam sentadas no sofá da sala. Sakura lhe contara sobre Sasuke e Menori achou melhor que ela tentasse voltar a ser a mesma de antes, porque pessoas como o Sasuke poderiam mudar um pouco o seu jeito de ser com o tempo. Ela sabia muito bem disso. Sakura então depois de pensar um pouco sobre o assunto, diz:

-Tá bom, tá bom. Vou tentar. Acho que ele já mereceu bastante. –dizia ela dando de ombros.

-É assim que se fala. –diz Menori dando um leve sorriso.

-Agora mudando de assunto. Por favor, me diga o motivo de você e o Howard terem brigado. Ele não está aqui em casa, ele tinha ido dar uma volta e depois ia no mercado. Por favor Menori, me diga porque ele não quis me dizer de jeito nenhum!

Ela apenas suspira e diz:

-Tá bom, eu vou dizer. Na verdade não foi uma briga, foi uma discussão. Bom, é que... –começa ela, fazendo sumir o sorriso que estava em seu rosto:

** Flash Back ON **

Eles estavam na casa dele, até que ela diz:

-Howard.

-O que foi?

-Você confia em mim?

-Confio. Por quê? –pergunta ele meio receoso da resposta.

-Não, é que… -começou ela –parece que tudo que eu falo...parece que você não acredita ou desconfia...

Ele apenas ficou em silêncio e ela continuou:

-Me diga a verdade. Você não confia muito em mim né?

-É.

-Eu sabia... –diz ela com a cabeça baixa.

-Mas é só em algumas coisas. Ah quer saber...esquece!

-Não! Já faz 4 meses que estamos namorando. Agora você vai me falar! Em que você não acredita?

-Não sei...parece que você não demonstra quando você diz que está preocupada...parece sempre fria e distante!

-É mentira! Eu sempre me preocupei com você! Você não pode falar nada também, porque você faz o mesmo! –diz ela começando a alterar a voz.

-Só falei o que tinha que falar, droga!

-Hum...já que você disse o que tinha que falar...quero que você saiba que eu confiava, me preocupava com você, mas se você não percebe isso, não posso fazer nada! Pelo menos você me disse a verdade. Agora não espero que você acredite em mim ou não... –ela já estava para abrir a porta quando ela ouve ele dizer:

-Espere! Eu acredito em você!

-Não adianta você falar isso agora para que eu apenas fique aqui com você! –ela estava irritada e chateada, mas não porque ele tinha dito tudo aquilo, mas sim porque ele nunca tinha dito isso pra ela antes.

-E você? Acredita e confia em mim?

-Antes sim...mas agora não sei se vai dar pra continuar a confiar e acreditar em você... –ela dizia calmamente, como se não tivesse se importando. Mas a verdade era outra.

Bem no fundo, ela se importava, mas estava muito chateada, e era muito orgulhosa para demonstrar isso. Antes que ela fosse embora, deu uma última olhada para ele, mas havia uma coisa diferente nela. Os olhos dela...só haviam tristeza e não passou despercebido por ele. Tivera vontade de impedi-la de ir embora, mas seu orgulho não deixara. Ele apenas a via ir embora na sua frente e não fizera nada para impedir.

** Flash Back OFF **

Sakura ouvia tudo com muita atenção, até que ela diz...

_**Continua...**_

_**Respondendo aos coments:**_

_**Fico muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando da fic**_

_**Uchiha Ayu tudo bem, não precisa pedir desculpas não...mas que bom que você está gostando.**_

_**Hina Sakura Uchiha pode deixar que agora não farei a Hinata gaguejando tanto, só queria fazer ela gaguejar daquele jeito até o cap.12. Ah, sobre o Sasuke não se preocupe...ele vai agir sim...mas vou fazer tudo aos poucos...**_

_**bjs**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura ouvia tudo com muita atenção, até que ela diz:

-Agora entendi porque vocês tinham discutido...

-Mas sabe...eu sei que eu tenho culpa nessa discussão e eu precisava falar com ele...só não sei como... –diz ela com um semblante sério e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

-Olha...já sei... –começou Sakura –por que você não vai no festival comigo e com o Howard?

-Ah não sei Sakura...nem sei se ele vai querer falar comigo!

-Claro que vai!

-Como você tem tanta certeza?

-Porque ele tinha me dito que esperava que dessa vez ele conseguisse fazer as pases com você!

Menori se espantou. Ele tinha dito isso mesmo para ela? Não conseguia acreditar!

-S...sério? Ele mesmo disse isso?

-Disse. E então? Você vai querer ir no festival com a gente? Vou, mas só se você tentar falar com o Sasuke também! Você tem que falar com ele também! Eu tenho certeza que ele mudou um pouco! –diz ela decidida.

-Tá bom...eu...eu vou falar com o Sasuke.

-Então eu vou. –diz ela sorrindo.

Se passaram alguns dias depois disso. Howard e Menori quase não se falavam. Sakura tentara deixá-los sozinhos, mas nunca saía nada.

"É...pelo jeito ela vai ter que deixar os dois sozinhos lá no festival...quem sabe ele não dão o braço a torcer." –pensava Sakura.

Ela então decide ir dar uma volta para tentar deixá-los sozinhos para ver se saía alguma coisa dessa vez...mas não estava muito confiante disso.

No caminho, ela acaba encontrando Sasuke:

-Oi Sasuke! –diz ela acenando para ele docemente

-Humpf...Oi Sakura. –diz ele sem olhá-la

-Er...você...você vai no festival?

-Não sei..talvez...

-Tá bom então. Tchau Sasuke!

Ele não respondeu e só ficou observando, enquanto Sakura saía do seu campo de vista.

"Hum...é impressão minha ou...não deve ser impressão..." –pensava ele.

Sakura tinha começado a ser a mesma com Sasuke, porque Menori tinha insistido porque se não ela não iria no festival com ela e Howard. E no fundo...ela também não estava agüentando mais tratar o garoto que ainda amava daquele jeito. Mas o festival ainda prometia muitas coisas para ela e para Sasuke...e para Howard e Menori talvez...

_**Continua...**_


	17. Chapter 17

1 semana depois...

Finalmente chegara o dia do festival. Todos estavam muito animados. Sakura estava pronta para por seu plano em prática que era deixar Howard e Menori sozinhos. Ela pensava:

"Será que vai dar certo eu deixar esses dois sozinhos lá?" –pensava ela.

Das outras vezes que tentara deixar eles sozinhos, só dava tudo errado. Eles não falavam quase nada o dia todo, só quando Sakura estava por perto. E às vezes nem olhavam na cara do outro. A coisa tava complicada...

Sakura estava na sala, esperando algumas horas para que pudesse se arrumar para o festival. Até que Howard chega nela e diz:

-Sakura. –diz ele se aproximando da mesma.

-Quê?

-Hoje você está muito pensativa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não...eu só estava pensando se o Sasuke vai no festival também...eu perguntei pra ele e ele disse que talvez...não sei...

Mas não era só nisso que ela pensava...Pensava também sobre aqueles dois problemáticos. Como iria deixá-los sozinhos?

De noite...

Todos estavam se divertindo no festival. Como esperado, todos estavam lá...e Howard e Menori não estavam se falando...ainda...

-Er...Howard, Menori..eu vou dar uma volta. Depois eu volto!

-Tá bom.

E assim ela foi, deixando os dois sozinhos. Ela acaba encontrando as meninas e acena para elas.

Elas estavam vestidas assim:

**Sakura: **estava com um kimono rosa-bebê com detalhes em branco. Estava de cabelo solto com uma presilha de cada lado (aí ela tem cabelos longos, tá?).

**Hinata: **usava um kimono azul celeste com detalhes em amarelo. Usava uma tiara azul celeste no cabelo.

**Ino: **estava usando um kimono roxo com detalhes em verde-piscina. Estava com os cabelos longos soltos, sendo presos com uma única fivela atrás.

**Tenten: **kimono laranja-claro com detalhes em branco. Seu cabelo estava preso em duas marinha-chiquinha.

**Temari: **kimono violeta com detalhes em branco. Seu cabelo estava solto.

Elas estavam lindas. Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo até que avistam os meninos. Eles estavam vestidos assim:

**Sasuke: **kimono azul marinho.

**Naruto: **kimono laranja.

**Sai: **kimono azul-turquesa.

**Neji: **kimono bege.

**Shikamaru: **kimono verde.

Sasuke não parava de olhar para Sakura. Ele tinha que admitir. Ela estava linda. Sakura também o olhava. Os outros, ao perceberem os olhares de ambos, saem de fininho para deixá-los sozinhos.

_**Continua...**_


	18. Chapter 18

Enquanto isso...

Howard e Menori não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra se quer desde que Sakura havia os deixado sozinhos. Até que ele diz:

-A Sakura tá demorando né?

-É.

Depois disso forma-se um longo silêncio.

-Er...me desculpe -diz ela abaixando a cabeça.

-Hã? Por quê?

-Por...por causa daquela discussão. Eu que tinha começado. Nao devia ter dito tudo aquilo. -ela ainda continuava de cabeça baixa.

Ele apenas a olhava. Levanta o rosto dela e diz:

-Tudo bem. Eu também te peço desculpas. -diz ele a abraçando carinhosamente. -Eu também não devia ter dito aquilo. Estava fora de mim.

Ela o olha intrigada. Ela também acaba abraçando-o e se beijam.

Agora as coisas estavam indo bem. Só faltava Sakura e Sasuke.

Sakura e Sasuke ainda estavam apenas se fitando. Ela então decide sair de lá até que sente ele segurando seu braço.

-Aonde você vai? –perguntou ele.

Ela não responde, até que ele diz:

-Você vai ficar lá com aquele tal de Howard?

-Sasuke, pra sua informação o Howard é meu primo e eu apenas quero saber como estão as coisas agora entre ele e a Menori.

-Menori?

-Sim. A namorada dele.

Sasuke ouvira bem? Ele era primo dela? Como fora idiota...estava ficando...será que era com ciúmes do primo dela?

-Bom, eu já vou indo.

-Você não vai!

Ele segura seu braço novamente e a puxa para mais perto de si. Sakura fica espantada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa. Até que houve ele dizer:

-Antes eu quero saber porque você vem me tratando diferente desde que eu voltei. E não vem me dizer que é impressão minha.

Sakura então percebe que não tinha mais como fugir disso. Ela acaba lembrando das palavras de Menori:

** Flash Back ON **

As duas estavam sentadas no sofá da sala. Sakura lhe contara sobre Sasuke e Menori achou melhor que ela tentasse voltar a ser a mesma de antes, porque pessoas como o Sasuke poderiam mudar o seu jeito de ser com o tempo.

** Flash Back OFF **

_**Continua…**_


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura então percebe que não tinha mais como fugir disso. Ela acaba lembrando das palavras de Menori:

** Flash Back ON **

As duas estavam sentadas no sofá da sala. Sakura lhe contara sobre Sasuke e Menori achou melhor que ela tentasse voltar a ser a mesma de antes, porque pessoas como o Sasuke poderiam mudar o seu jeito de ser com o tempo.

** Flash Back OFF **

-Bom..é que…-começou ela –eu…-ela abaixa a cabeça

-Você?

-Eu...eu mudei com você porque...porque eu não...não queria mais SOFRER por sua causa! –diz ela levantando a cabeça rapidamente.

Sasuke fica espantado. Então era por isso? Ele apenas fica olhando aquele rosto encharcado pelas lágrimas da mesma. Então ela começa a correr mas é impedida:

-Sasuke me solta!

-Não!

-Por quê? Por quê você insiste em me fazer sofrer? –diz ela chorando mais ainda

-Sakura...eu...

-Não diga nada...eu mudei com você porque tava cansada de te amar e você me tratar como se eu não fosse nada pra você.

Sasuke ficara estático. Então esse era o motivo? Como não percebeu isso antes? Até que ele resolve dizer:

-Sakura.. –começa ele- você não sabe...mas desde que eu voltei... –ele hesitou um pouco mas continuou –eu me arrependo de tudo que eu tinha feito pra você...você nem imagina o quanto eu me arrependo...

-Sa...Sasuke-kun... –diz ela em um tom choroso

Sakura estava espantada. Sasuke havia lhe dito que estava arrependido? Ela teria ouvido bem? Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke poderia mudar tanto assim?

"É...talvez o que a Menori me falou esteja certo mesmo..." –pensava ela

Mas os seus pensamentos são interrompidos por um certo Uchiha, que apenas a fitava nos olhos:

-Eu...eu espero que algum dia você possa me perdoar por tudo que eu te fiz...talvez eu até não mereça que você me perdoe depois de tudo...mas eu precisava te dizer que eu...

-Que você...?

Ele não responde. Ele apenas a agarra e a beija. Ela tenta se soltar, mas acaba cedendo aos seus sentimentos e o beija de volta.

O que eles não sabiam era que atrás de algumas árvores, havia alguém os observando.

_**Continua...**_

_**Pessoal, peço desculpas por ter demorado pra postar...é que eu tive uns probleminhas...mas fico feliz por vocês estarem gostando**_

_**Se tiverem alguma sugestão ou critica, será bem vinda**_


	20. Chapter 20

Ele não responde. Ele apenas a agarra e a beija. Ela tenta se soltar, mas acaba cedendo aos seus sentimentos e o beija de volta.

O que eles não sabiam era que atrás de algumas árvores, havia alguém os observando.

Essa pessoa era nada mais nada menos que Rock Lee. Ele apenas os observava com um semblante triste. Gostava muito de Sakura, tinha esperanças de ter chances com ela.

Ele então sai de fininho para não atrapalhar os dois. Ele vai andando sem rumo até que se senta num banco, ficando de cabeça baixa.

Até que uma pessoa se aproxima. Essa pessoa era Karin:

-Lee. –ela o chamou

-Ah, oi Karin. –diz ele levantando a cabeça e olha para a mesma.

-Eu tava te procurando. O que aconteceu? Por quê está com essa cara?

-Não é nada. –diz ele começando a ficar de cabeça baixa novamente.

-Mesmo? (isso é o que sempre falo quando alguém não quer falar o que é...)

-Er...na verdade não

-Então me fala.

-Eu não quero.

-Aff...tá bom...não vou insistir...seu teimoso. –diz ela começando a se irritar

-Por quê você quer saber tanto?

-Bom...é porque... –começou ela

-Porque...

-Porque eu me preocupo com você (ela se preocupando com alguém? O.O)

-Sério?

-Sério. Vai me fala, o que aconteceu pra te deixar assim?

-Er...bom...é que eu.. –começou ele- acabei vendo...-ele é interrompido por ela

-Você viu a Sakura e o Sasuke juntos né?

-É.

-Você não devia ficar assim. Você sabia que nunca ia ter chances com ela.

-Mas eu pensei que eu teria alguma chance...

-Você disse bem. Pensou. Mas você sabe que a Sakura sempre gostou do Sasuke.

-E você então? Não era você que gostava do Sasuke?

-Era. Não gosto mais.

-Hum...

-Olha...sempre que você precisar desabafar...pode contar comigo.

Ele apenas a olha de esguelha.

-Obrigado.

-Que isso. Eu apenas não gosto de ver a pessoa que eu gosto assim...

"Ops...falei demais..." –pensava ela

-O que você disse?

-Na...nada...Eu já vou indo... –diz ela ficando sem jeito. (O.O)

-Tá bom. Eu te encontro depois.

-Ok. Então até daqui a pouco.

-Até.

_**Continua...**_


	21. Chapter 21

Enquanto isso...

Sasuke e Sakura enfim se separam. (eu não poderia deixar eles se beijando pra sempre né?)

Eles apenas ficam se fitando até que ela diz:

-No..nossa Sasuke-kun! –diz ela ofegante.

-Nossa digo eu! –diz ele também ofegante, mas com um pequeno sorriso o qual não passou despercebido por Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun...por quê você está sorrindo? Nunca te vi sorrir assim.

-Bom...primeiro só de estar aqui com você, segundo por você ter voltado a me chamar de Sasuke-kun porque eu sentia muita falta e porque eu sei que você ainda me ama. Quer mais algum motivo?

-Não Sasuke-kun...mais nenhum. –dizendo isso ela o beija na bochecha.

-Sakura.

-Sim?

-Eu te amo.

-Acho que nem preciso dizer né? Mas mesmo assim eu vou dizer. Eu também te amo Sasuke-kun.

Eles se beijam. Ao se separarem ele diz:

-Sakura você não tinha me dito algumas horas atrás que tinha que ver como estava indo o seu primo com a namorada dele? Como que ela chama mesmo? Menori é isso?

-É sim. É melhor a gente ir, porque o jeito que os dois tem um temperamento difícil...principalmente ela...não sei se funcionou deixar os dois sozinhos por mais de 2 horas!

-Então vamos.

Eles começam a andar de mãos dadas em busca dos dois.

Não muito longe dali...

Neji e Tenten, Shikamaru e Temari e Ino e Sai estavam se divertindo em algumas barracas de jogos. Já Naruto e Hinata estavam numa barraca de ramen (pra variar¬¬) e Kakashi e Anko tinham ido para um lugar mais afastado da festa (O.O)

Karin estava sentada num banco apenas olhando o horizonte. Seus pensamentos estavam tão longes que nem notara que Lee estava se aproximando.

-Posso me sentar?

Ela ergue a cabeça e o vê.

-Pode sim.

-Obrigado.

-De nada.

-Karin.

-O que foi?

-Bom..sabe...eu...

-Você?

-Eu pensei muito no que a gente conversou agora pouco e eu...

_**Continua...**_

_**Oi pessoal desculpem pela demora...estava com um pouco de depressão...**_

_**Bom..agora respondendo os coments:**_

_**Uchiha Ayu: Que bom que você gostou Realmente foi o casal surpresa dessa fic**_

_**Hina Sakura Uchiha: Bom...a Karin ela não é uma personagem minha não...Ela aparece na fase de Naruto Shippuuden (ela dá em cima do Sasuke-kun**_¬¬_**) e como eu não gosto quando ela dá em cima do Sasuke-kun..eu e a minha amiga Anne uma vez tivemos a idéia de colocar ela com o Lee...a gente fez até uma comunidade no orkut...aí resolvi colocar nessa fic**_


	22. Chapter 22

-Karin

-O que foi?

-Bom...sabe..eu...

-Você?

-Eu pensei muito no que a gente conversou um tempinho atrás e eu...

-Você o que? Desembucha!

-Bom..eu..-Lee deu uma pausa mas resolveu continuar –eu to percebendo que eu acho que...estou gostando de você.

Karin ficou espantada. Ela fez uma cara mais ou menos assim O.O

-O...o que você disse? –diz ela não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-Eu disse que eu acho que estou gostando de você. –diz ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

"Ai ai ai...será que ele só falou isso porque ele ouvido o que eu disse?" –essa era uma das muitas coisas que ela ficava pensando.

-Er...bom...é melhor a gente ir junto com o pessoal... –diz ela começando a andar.

-Espera...

Ela se vira e apenas fica o olhando.

Ele começa a se aproximar dela até que enlaça a cintura da mesma e a beija e ela o beija de volta.

-Bom...agora podemos ir.

Karin apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ainda estava sob o efeito daquele beijo...

Enquanto isso...

Sasuke e Sakura chegam de mãos dadas ao local onde estavam Howard e Menori.

Eles acabam percebendo a presença dos dois até que Menori resolve dizer:

-Humm...vejo que vocês já se acertaram... –diz ela com um sorrizinho vendo que ambos estavam de mãos dadas.

-É...é..sim... –diz Sakura completamente corada..mais corada do que Hinata (será possível??? O.O tá parecendo eu xD)

-E vocês? –pergunta Sasuke

-Nós o que? –pergunta Howard

-Vocês também se acertaram? A Sakura me contou quando a gente tava vindo pra cá o que aconteceu entre vocês.

-Bom...nós também já nos acertamos...

"Que bom que o meu plano deu certo..." –pensa Sakura consigo mesma... –"esses dois são mais teimosos e orgulhosos que nem sei o que ¬¬"

-Bom, Sakura..eu e o Howard vamos embora mais cedo tá?

-Tá bom Menori

-Então nós já vamos, tchau! –diz ela

-Tchau. –disseram Sakura e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

-Meu amor... –diz Sasuke a fitando.

-Er..o...o que Sasuke-kun?

-Nós vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui ou vamos nos juntar aos outros? –diz ele a enlaçando pela cintura...

-Bom... –ela começou –Vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui...gosto muito de ficar sozinha com você. –dizendo isso ela se virou de frente para ele e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do mesmo e o beijou.

A noite tinha sido boa para todos...principalmente para Sasuke e Sakura mas alguns nem imaginariam o que viria pela frente...

_**Continua...**_

_**Respondendo aos coments:**_

_**neko-chan X3: É...demorou mas finalmente eles se acertaram...**_

_**Eitir: Não se preocupe..já estou bem melhor...pelo menos a minha depressão durou só alguns dias...**_

_**Hina Sakura Uchiha: Também concordo com você Hina-chan...e que bom que você gostou da minha idéia e da Anne de colocar a Karin com o Lee...eu até gostei de fazer a parte dos dois **_

_**ashuashsuhsasa**_


	23. Chapter 23

2 dias depois...

As coisas estavam indo muito bem para todos...claro...tinha vezes que Menori e Howard brigavam à toa ¬¬ mas sempre faziam as pases...eles eram dois problemáticos...(peguei mania do Shikamaru xD)

Mas as coisas não iriam continuar bem daqui por diante...

Ino estava passeando tranqüilamente pelas ruas, mas estava com os pensamentos longes...tão longes que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-Me desculpe, eu não vi por onde andava...estava distraída.

-Tudo bem...não tem problema Ino-chan. –diz o jovem misterioso.

-Hã? –pergunta ela com uma expressão incrédula.

-Você não se lembra de mim?

Ela começou a analisá-lo. Era um jovem de 17 anos, loiro, olhos verde água, alto...era muito bonito, muito bonito mesmo. (mais bonito que o Sasuke-kun não xD). Até que ela diz:

-Satoshi-kun? É você mesmo?

-Sou eu sim. Achei que você não tinha lembrado.

-Eu não te reconheci...você mudou bastante durante todo esse tempo

-Você também mudou bastante. –dizendo isso ele a abraçou e ela também o abraçou de volta.

Mas o que eles não sabiam era que tinha uma pessoa os observando...um certo Sai bem irritado para ser mais exato.

"Por que será que aquele cara tá abraçando a Ino? òó Quem ele pensa que é?" –pensava ele sem tirar os olhos dos dois. –"Vou descobrir isso agora!"

Sai então vai para onde Ino e Satoshi estavam. Eles se separam do abraço até que Ino o vê se aproximando:

-Oi Sai-kun

-Oi amor. Estava te procurando. –diz ele a olhando, mas ao mesmo tempo olhando para o rapaz a sua frente. –E quem é ele?

-Ah, esse aqui é o Satoshi-kun. Satoshi-kun, esse é o Sai-kun meu namorado.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Sai. –diz ele estendendo a mão.

-Igualmente. –ele aperta a mão, mas contra a gosto.

-Bom...Ino-chan eu já vou indo. Depois a gente se fala mais tarde se der...Foi um prazer novamente conhecê-lo Sai.

-Hum...

-Tchau pra vocês. –diz Satoshi já começando a andar, e em poucos minutos já tinha sumido da vista dos dois.

-Então vamos indo amor?

-Vamos sim amor.

Então eles começam a andar pelas ruas. Sai abraçando Ino pela cintura.

"Ino-chan??? quem aquele tal de Satoshi pensa que é??? òó" –pensava ele extremamente irritado...mas Ino acabou não percebendo...

A tarde passou tranqüilamente para eles...mas será que os outros dias iam ser tão tranqüilos assim???

_**Continua...**_

_**Respondendo ao coment:**_

_**Uchiha Ayu: Que bom que você gostou o romance da Karin com o Lee...na verdade eu até gostei também**_

_**ashuashsuhsasa**_


	24. Chapter 24

O dia estava ensolarado. Perfeito para dar um passeio a dois.

-Ei problemática.

-Hum?

-Você quer ir a algum lugar?

-Hum...não sei bebê chorão. Você que sabe.

-Aff...

-O que foi?

-Nada...

-Reclamou agora fala...bebê chorão òó

-Não vou falar.

-Humpf...ótimo...então não fale...baka ¬¬

-O que você disse?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu...b-a-k-a... –Temari já estava se irritando com isso.

-Humpf...problemática...

-Para de reclamar...

-Não paro.

-ÒÓ

-Aff...você é mais que problemática...irritante também...chata ¬¬ (acho que Shikamaru não devia ter dito isso...)

-Ah é? Não vem falar de mim porque sempre quando eu escolho o lugar...mesmo que seja poucas vezes que eu escolho o lugar pra gente ir...você fala apenas um tá...nem vem não...e eu não sou chata òó –diz ela cerrando os punhos, tentando se acalmar mas tava difícil...(eu sei que é uma briga boba...mas é a única que eu achei que ia dar certo colocar pra eles...)

-Que droga...eu vou embora...você é problemática demais¬¬

-Então vai pouco me importo. Seu grosso...baka

A poucos metros estavam Kakashi e Anko vendo o casal quase que discutindo aos berros na rua. Os dois pensam:

"A situação tá ficando feia...se é que já não está..." –pensava Anko.

"Ai eu vou sair daqui..." –pensava Kakashi.

Ambos estavam com gotas em suas cabeças. É...as coisas não estavam indo bem para todos afinal...

Eles apenas ficam se olhando. Até que eles dão uma última olhada para frente e vê a cena: Temari havia dado um tapa em Shikamaru e quase o fez voar longe.

Gota nos dois.

-Hã...Kakashi...

-É melhor a gente sair daqui antes que sobre pra gente, Anko querida.

Ela apenas ficou ruborizada. Kakashi não chamava ela dessa forma...as vezes muito raramente.

Voltando a Temari e Shikamaru...

-Aff...por que você fez isso?

-Porque eu já to cheia de eu falar e fazer as coisas e você achar que nunca está bom...e também eu odeio quando ficam teimando comigo...não importa quem seja.

Dizendo isso ela saiu andando e bufando. Ela estava realmente zangada.

"Seu baka..." –esse era apenas um dos pensamentos dela.

"Ai ai...acho que agora eu exagerei...(e muito)...vou esperar uns dias pra falar com ela..também não estou nem aí"

Será que as coisas poderiam ficar pior??? Talvez sim...

_**Continua...**_

_**Respondendo aos coments:**_

_**Uchiha Ayu: Obrigada Ayu...pelo jeito você adorou ver o Sai com ciúmes da Ino...espera pra você ver o que acontece no cap.25 ashuashsuhsasa**_

_**Eitir: É verdade...depressão é muito chata mesmo...mas agora já estou melhor e vou me dedicar apenas à fic e é claro ao meu fofo-**_


	25. Chapter 25

2 dias depois...

-Oi pessoal!!! –diz Ino animadamente

-Oi Ino, oi Sai. –dizem todos.

-Esse é o meu amigo Satoshi-kun. Satoshi-kun esses são Sasuke, Sakura, Howard, Menori, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru e Temari.

-Prazer. –dizem todos

-O prazer é todo meu.

Então eles começam a conversar. Satoshi não tirava os olhos de Ino, Sakura,Hinata e Menori.

Sakura, Sasuke (esses dois não se desgrudavam...), Howard, Menori, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Ino, Satoshi, Shikamaru e Temari haviam combinado de saírem a noite para dançarem...

-E então...está combinado as 20:00 na casa da Sakura?

Todos assentiram que sim com a cabeça. Sakura havia percebido algo, mas ficou quieta...achou melhor não falar na frente de todos.

-Sakura... –chamou Sasuke.

-O que foi meu amor???

-Você está com o olhar distante. Aconteceu alguma coisa???

-Aconteceu. Você percebeu que o Shika e a Temari não se olharam nenhuma vez???

-É eu percebi.

-Será que eles brigaram???

-Hum...é bem provável...e você viu aquele garoto???

-Quem??? O Satoshi???

-É.

-O que tem ele???

-Ele não tirava os olhos da Ino, da Hinata, da Menori e principalmente de você¬¬ -diz Sasuke ficando irritado e com uma pontada de ciúmes.

-Sasuke-kun...você está com ciúmes???

-Humpf...que seja. –diz ele virando a cara.

-Sasuke-kun...-começa ela colocando suas mãos no rosto do jovem, fazendo-o olhá-la nos olhos. –Quero que você saiba que eu só tenho e vou ter olhos pra você...não me interessa mais ninguém além de você. Eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida.

Sasuke ao ouvir isso fica muito corado. Isso não passou despercebido por Sakura.

-Você fica tão fofo corado Sasuke-kun. –diz ela com um sorriso. (eu sempre falo isso pro meu fofo)

-Ah..é...humpf...-diz ele tentando disfarçar o rubor em sua face, mas não estava conseguindo, Sakura o havia pegado de jeito. (que fofo-)

Sakura apenas sorri ainda mais.

-Sakura...

-Sim Sasuke-kun?

-Eu...eu quero...saber se você...se você quer namorar comigo. –diz ele super corado (é muito fofo ver ele corado né??? Ainda mais o Sasuke-kun...ashuashsuhsasa)

-É claro que eu quero Sasuke-kun -dizendo isso ela pula no pescoço do mesmo e depois se beijam. Os outros ali presentes viram a cena. Depois de se separarem...

-Er...Sasuke-kun...vamos voltar para onde os outros estão???

-Vamos.

Então eles ficam lá conversando...e é claro com um Sasuke morrendo de ciúmes por Satoshi estar dando em cima de SUA namorada.

"Quem ele pensa que é??? Ficar dando em cima da MINHA Sakura. Aff...ele não tem mais nada o que fazer não??? òó"

Mas não era só Sasuke não...Howard, Naruto e Sai. Os pensamentos deles eram os mesmos de Sasuke.

_**Continua...**_


	26. Chapter 26

Algumas horas depois...

Eram exatamente 19:30. Sasuke já estava na casa de Sakura para terem mais tempo sozinhos antes que os outros chegassem. Howard e Menori também estavam lá só que eles estavam na outra sala. (na casa dela tem 2 salas, a maior era onde a Sakura e o Sasuke estavam)

-Sasuke-kun. –chamou ela.

-Hum?

-Eu vou me trocar. Já volto.

-Ok.

Então Sakura subiu para o quarto. Não demorou muito. Uns 10 minutos depois Sasuke a via descendo as escadas.

"Ela está mais do que linda..." –pensa ele.

Sakura estava com uma blusa de alça verde-água, saia jeans um pouco acima do joelho e com botas de cano alto e seus cabelos estavam soltos, apenas com uma tiara da mesma cor da blusa. Ela estava deslumbrante.

-Meu amor você está linda... –diz ele com os olhos brilhando, de tão fascinado que estava.

-Ah...é...obrigada meu amor. –diz ela ficando completamente corada.

Sasuke apenas sorri.

-Minha fofa

-Ah...é... –diz ela ficando mais corada do que nunca.

Então Sasuke se aproxima da mesma e a beija. Eles ficam um tempo assim até que a campainha toca.

Sakura vai atender. Eram Ino, Sai, Satoshi (assim ele vai ficar de vela xD), Neji, Tenten, Naruto e Hinata.

Menori e Howard aparecem na sala. Até que ela pergunta:

-Ué...cadê o Shika e a Temari?

-É verdade...cadê eles? –pergunta Howard.

-Bom...o Shika disse que ia esperar a gente lá na boate...mas a Temari eu não sei... –diz Tenten

-Hum...que estranho...

-Bom...en...então vamos in...indo? –pergunta Hinata timidamente.

-Vamos. –respondem todos ao mesmo tempo.

O caminho foi tranqüilo...pelo menos para as meninas já que os meninos estavam ficando irritados por causa do Satoshi. Principalmente Sasuke que de vez em quando lançava um olhar ameaçador para o mesmo.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles chegam ao local. Todos se dirigem as mesas. (um para cada casal..) Mas é claro que o Satoshi teve que ficar com a Ino e com o Sai, pra infelicidade do mesmo.

O que será que irá acontecer???

_**Continua...**_

_**Respondendo aos coments:**_

_**Uchiha Ayu: Eu acho que fiz o Satoshi muito safado...e esse personagem foi criação minha...pelo menos a Temari escapou...Bom...não se preocupe que logo ele vai ter o que ele merece ashuashsuhsasa**_

_**Lucia: que bom sabe disso...e acho que até ficou melhor colocar mais casais além de SasuXSaku**_


	27. Chapter 27

Mais a frente eles avistam Shikamaru numa mesa com nada mais nada menos que Temari. Ei espera aí...Temari??? O que os dois estavam fazendo lá conversando???

Os dois então vêem que os outros estavam em suas devidas mesas. Eles apenas se levantam e vão até onde eles estavam (as mesas eram perto uma das outras). Até que Naruto pergunta:

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Ora...não é óbvio... –diz Shikamaru.

-Mas você e a Temari...vocês não estavam... –começou Tenten

-Brigados? É nós estávamos. –diz Temari

-Que bom que vocês se acertaram. –diz Sakura.

-É sim. Com licença problemática vamos dançar. –diz ele puxando-a pelo pulso.

-Tá bom bebê chorão.

Então eles foram até a pista de dança e começaram a dançar e os outros ficaram apenas os observando por alguns minutos.

Todos em suas mesas começam a conversar. Sasuke e Sakura ficam observando as outras pessoas dançarem. Até que começa a toca uma música lenta. Sasuke se levanta, fica na frente de Sakura e se ajoelha dizendo:

-Você me concede a honra dessa dança? –diz ele a olhando nos olhos e estendendo a mão.

Sakura fica levemente corada. Ela apenas diz:

-Cla..Claro Sasuke-kun... –diz ela pegando na mão do mesmo.

Eles então vão para a pista de dança.

Os outros fazem o mesmo. Somente Satoshi fica na mesa observando os outros...não exatamente os outros...e sim Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Menori e uma vez ou outra até Tenten (até ela não escapa??? se cuida Neji xD)

Sakura e Sasuke estavam praticamente com os corpos colados. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada no peito do mesmo apenas sentindo a sensação de dançar tão perto dele.

-Sakura.

-Hum???

Uma outra música começa a ser tocada. (I Still Believe de Hayden Panettier...eu amo essa música)

De alguma forma eu sei que acharei um caminho

_Para um dia ensolarado_

_Em algum lugar, eu sei que ele espera por mim_

_Um dia, em breve, ele verá_

Que eu sou a escolhida 

_Não desistirei desse sentimento_

Sasuke cola mais o corpo de Sakura ao seu e diz sussurrando em seu ouvindo, fazendo-a arrepiar:

-Eu te amo.

E nada poderá me manter longe

_Porque eu ainda acredito no destino_

_Que você e eu somos feitos um para o outro_

-Eu também te amo meu Sasuke-kun... –diz a jovem sussurrando no ouvido dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar por completo.

Ele apenas a olha nos olhos por alguns segundos e a beija intensamente.

_**Continua...**_

_**Respondendo aos coments:**_

Uchiha Ayu: que bom que você gostou do Sasuke-kun com ciúmes...e eu também adoro quando ele sente ciúmes da Sakura...ele fica tão fofo...

Hina Sakura Uchiha: o Satoshi é um galinha sim..mas gay não...ele apenas fica dando em cima das meninas pra causar ciúmes nos meninos (principalmente no Sasuke e no Sai)


	28. Chapter 28

Alguns metros a frente...

A música ainda tocava. Um casal estava dançando que nem Sasuke e Sakura: praticamente colados.

Ainda peço para as estrelas cadentes Porque eu ainda acredito,acredito no amor Eu sei que o que é real não pode ser negado 

_Ainda que possa estar escondido por algum tempo_

_Com apenas um toque, o amor pode aclamar seus medos_

Naruto e Hinata estavam dançando, até que ele olha nos olhos da Hyuuga:

-Hinata-chan...

-Fa...fala Naruto-k..kun... –ela já começa a ficar corada.

_Transformando todas as suas lágrimas em sorrisos_

_É uma sensação maravilhosa_

_Eu sei que meu coração não pode estar errado_

_Porque eu ainda acredito no destino_

-Hoje você está maravilhosa. –ele começa a sussurrar no ouvido da mesma fazendo-a corar instantaneamente.

-Ah...é...o..obrigada Naruto-k...kun... –a jovem acaba baixando a cabeça de tanta vergonha (tadinha ashuashsuhsasa)

Ele levanta o rosto da Hyuuga fazendo-a olhar para ele.

Que você e eu somos feitos um para o outro 

_Ainda peço para as estrelas cadentes_

_Porque eu ainda acredito, ainda acredito no amor_

_O suficiente para fazer milagres_

_Mudar tudo_

-Minha fofinha...eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... –começou ele.

-Hã? O...O que?

-Er...bem...eu sei que faz pouco tempo que a gente tá namorando mas...

-Mas... –ela continua ainda o olhando.

Naruto começou a sentir desconcertado. Como iria conseguir dizer isso a ela?

Enquanto isso...

Neji e Tenten estavam quase praticamente pertos de onde Naruto e Hinata estavam...Mas Neji estava se sentindo um pouco incomodado.

"Aff...Aquele baka por acaso perdeu algo??? Ele não para de olhar pra cá...Ele não tem mais o que fazer não???" –esse era um dos pensamentos de Neji em relação a Satoshi. (Por que será que ele não parava de olhar né??? ashuashsuhsasa)

Tenten apenas o observava. Acabou percebendo a expressão de raiva de Neji.

Te tirar da escuridão e fazer seu coração cantar 

_Amor é pra sempre _

_Quando você cai_

_É o poder mais importante de todos_

_Oh, eu ainda acredito no destino_

-Neji?

-Hum?

-Que cara é essa?

-Que cara?

-Você tá com uma cara de raiva...e parece que tá olhando assim pra alguém...estou certa?

-É. Estou olhando assim pra aquele baka ali –diz ele virando a cabeça na direção de Satoshi

-O Satoshi? Por quê?

-Porque ele não para de olhar pra cá.

-E o que tem isso?

-Nada.

-Nada?

Que você e eu somos feitos um para o outro 

_Ainda peço para as estrelas cadentes_

_Porque eu ainda acredito, acredito no amor_

_Eu ainda acredito_

Eu ainda acredito, acredito no amor 

-Vamos pra outro lugar??? Aqui já ta me irritando.

Vendo que não iria conseguir arrancar nada ela apenas concordou e então os dois foram para um lugar mais calmo...

A música já havia acabado. Satoshi apenas continuava observando as meninas, principalmente Sakura.

"Talvez hoje eu consiga a Sakura..." –pensava ele consigo mesmo.

Já os outros, Ino e Sai estavam cansados de dançar e foram beber algo. Temari e Shikamaru voltaram para a mesa. Menori e Howard ficaram na mesa mesmo. Kakashi e Anko que também estavam lá na pista de dança haviam sumido de novo, talvez tenham ido para o segundo andar...(O.O porque será né xD).

O que será que Naruto irá dizer a Hinata? Será que ele vai conseguir? E Satoshi? O que ele pretende fazer? Sasuke vai perceber antes e impedir que Satoshi faça algo com Sakura?

_**Continua...**_

_**Respondendo aos coments:**_

_**Uchiha Ayu: que bom que você gostou da declaração do Sasuke-kun...fico muito feliz.**_

_**Lucia: que bom que você está gostando e bom não precisa se preocupar com os outros casais...eles vão aparecer bem devagar ainda mais porque eu tenho mais inspiração pra SasuxSaku mas eles vão aparecer sim...fique tranqüila.**_

_**Vingador Uchiha: é eu sei...mas vou tentar fazer o Sasuke-kun um pouco mais frio...**_


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto e Hinata estavam dirigindo-se para um local mais calmo (onde Neji e Tenten estavam) quando Hinata para:

-O que foi Hinata-chan? -Naruto a olha surpreso pela atitude da mesma.

-O que você ia me falar Naruto-kun?

-Er...não...não é nada Hinata-chan. Vamos comer alguma coisa?

-Va...Vamos. -diz ela um pouco confusa. -Tem certeza que não é nada?

-Bem...não...

-Então me diz...

-Bom...é que eu...

-Você? -diz ela o encarando.

Naruto estava quase para falar quando vê Neji um pouco mais a frente...

"Ai ai...o Neji tá aqui...melhor deixar para outra hora..."

-Deixa pra lá Hinata-chan...depois eu te falo.

-Tá bom.

Então eles foram comprar algo para eles comerem e beberem.

Enquanto isso com Sakura e Sasuke...

Sasuke e Sakura, depois de muito dançarem, eles resolvem descansar. Até que Sasuke diz:

-Sakura, eu vou buscar algo pra bebermos.

-Tá.

Há uns poucos metros de distância estava Satoshi. Ele começa a se aproximar de onde Sakura estava até que alguém se esbarra nele.

-Ei, olhe por onde anda. -diz ele.

-Desculpe... Satoshi-kun.

Nesse momento, ele paralisou. Somente uma pessoa o chamava assim.

-Me...Megumi? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Megumi era uma garota de 17 anos, olhos azuis celeste, cabelos violetas. Ela era a melhor amiga dele.

-Eu vim passar uns dias aqui. Por quê? Não posso?

-Na...Não. Eu não quis dizer isso...

-Se você tava pensando em dar em cima daquela menina -ela apontou para Sakura -você pode esquecer.

-Por que você tá me dizendo isso?

-Por que? Tá bom eu vou dizer. -começou ela -Em primeiro lugar, eu sou amiga daquela menina, a Sakura. E em segundo...

-Em segundo o que? -perguntou.

-Eu sempre gostei de você, seu idiota.

Ele arregala os olhos espantado. Ele também sempre gostou dela, mas nunca teve coragem pra dizer por eles serem grandes amigos desde pequenos.

O que vai acontecer?

_**Continua...**_

_**Espero que gostem...não sei se ficou muito bom...**_

_**Aos coments:**_

_**Uchiha Ayu: bom...eu vou ver se ainda dá pra criar uma situação em que o Satoshi dá em cima da Sakura...pq ele não vai desistir tão fácil...ahshushash**_

_**Haruno Sakura: que bom que está gostando**_

_**lucia almeida martins: bom...sobre a dos amores verdadeiros vou ver direito com a minha amiga que faz a fic junto comigo pra ver se ela tem mais alguma parte pronta pq nós duas andamos sem idéias...aí qualquer coisa eu tento continuar a fic**_

_**Florinecordeiro: eu já arrumei uma garota pro Satoshi...mas talvez eu ainda faça o Satoshi deixar o Sasuke com ciúmes...**_


	30. Chapter 30

Megumi então sai correndo. Satoshi resolve ir atrás dela, mas não conseguiu alcançá-la. Ela havia ido embora.

O resto da noite havia sido muito bom para todos. Claro, menos para Satoshi, que ficou pensando no que Megumi havia dito.

Alguns dias depois...

Todos estavam no aeroporto. Howard e Menori estavam voltando para a cidade deles.

-Menori, promete que você e o Howard vão parar de brigar? -diz Sakura segurando na mão da amiga.

-Bom...eu vou tentar...ele sabe como me tirar do sério¬¬ -dizendo isso, Menori deu uma olhada para Howard, que estava bem ao seu lado.

Howard acabou percebendo o olhar "mortal" que Menori lhe lançara e congelou. Então Sasuke diz:

-Escuta, é melhor você tomar cuidado com ela.. -ele disse, se referindo à Menori.

-É...as vezes ela me dá medo i.i

-Não é a toa que as mulheres são problemáticas u.u -diz Shikamaru.

-Eu tenho que concordar com você Shika u.u -diz Howard com os braços cruzados e balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- ¬¬ Como é que é??? -diz Menori olhando um pouco furiosa para Howard, para ser mais exata, com um olhar ameaçador.

-Na...Nada... -gaguejou ele, com medo.

-Hum...acho bom mesmo u.u

Depois de alguns minutos, todos se despediram e Howard e Menori subiram para o avião.

Todos estavam voltando para suas casas até que...

-Sakura posso falar com você? -pergunta Satoshi.

-Hã? Pode sim. Você pode esperar um pouco Sasuke-kun?

-Humpf... -resmungou.

Então Sakura e Satoshi foram se sentar num banco. Sasuke apenas os observava de longe com uma cara nada amigável.

"Aff...O que ele quer com a Sakura?"

-Então Satoshi...o que você quer falar comigo?

-Bom...é sobre...a Megumi...

-A Megumi? Ela tava na boate esses dias falando com você não tava?

-Sim...mas...

-Mas...?

-Ela acabou me dizendo uma coisa e eu queria conversar com ela direito...

-O que foi que ela te disse?

-Bom...ela disse que...que gosta de mim...

-Ela disse isso? Já estava mais que na hora...

-Então você já sabia disso?

-Claro. Eu e ela somos muito amigas...ela me conta tudo...mas tenho que admitir que nesse caso você é tapado que nem o Naruto u.u

-Eu preciso ir falar com ela. -ele disse decidido.

-Então...-Sakura começou a anotar num papel -Você vai achá-la nesse endereço. -ela terminou e entregou o papel.

-Obrigado Sakura. -ele acabou de dizer e deu um beijo no rosto dela como agradecimento.

Sakura ficara um pouco sem jeito com o beijo que ele dera em seu rosto. Sasuke que estava observando tudo, ficou muito irritado (resumindo, com ciúmes).

Satoshi então sai correndo para o endereço que Sakura havia lhe passado. Ele precisava falar com Megumi de qualquer jeito.

_**Continua...**_

_**Desculpem se o capítulo ainda ficou curto...mas eu to sem o word...tive que fazer no wordpad...**_

_**Ah, e o prómixo capítulo talvez seja o último...**_

_**Aos coments:**_

_**Uchiha Ayu: É mesmo...espero que você goste desse capítulo**_

_**blueberry-chan: que bom que você ta gostando**_

_**Ice Girl Leticia: fico feliz por você estar gostando da fic...espero que você goste desse capítulo também**_

_**Florinecordeiro: Bom...eu tentei fazer esse capítulo um pouco maior...espero que goste **_


	31. Chapter 31

Alguns minutos depois, Satoshi estava em frente à casa de Megumi. Ele fica parado por alguns instantes, pensando se deveria ou não apertar a campainha.

"Será que ela está aí? Será que ela vai querer me ouvir?" -isso era uma das coisas que ele pensava.

Depois de mais uns segundos refletindo sobre isso, ele resolve apertar a campainha.

Enquanto isso...

Sakura se levanta do banco onde estava até poucos minutos atrás e vai até Sasuke:

-Sasuke-kun, desculpe por ter feito você esperar. Então...vamos? -pergunta ela o encarando.

-Hum... -isso foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

-Sasuke-kun, o que foi? Não me diga que está com ciúmes. 

-Humpf...que seja. -diz ele virando o rosto.

-Ah que fofo que você fica com ciúmes Sasuke-kun - -dizendo isso ela apertou as bochechas dele.

Sasuke apenas a olhava.

-De..Desculpe Sasuke-kun eu não resisti. Você fica muito fofo.

-Tá. -isso foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. Sakura sabia como deixar ele mesmo que fosse um pouco sem jeito. -Então vamos. Se não vai ficar tarde.

-Tá bom.

Havia se passado alguns minutos. Tinha se formado um silêncio incômodo entre os dois. Até que Sasuke resolve quebrá-lo.

-Sakura?

-Hã?

-O que o Satoshi queria com você?

-Hã? Ah sim. Ele me pediu o endereço da Megumi, uma amiga minha. Ele queria muito falar com ela.

-Hum...

-O que foi?

-Nada. Eu apenas não gosto muito dele u.u.

-Ah não se preocupe com isso. Aquele tapado finalmente percebeu que também gosta da Megumi. Fica tranqüilo.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Mas no fundo estava feliz por saber disso. Agora ele não tinha mais com o que se preocupar.

-Sakura? -chamou-a novamente.

-Sim, Sasuke-kun?

-Você...bem..você aceitaria se casar comigo? -diz ele meio embaraçado. Ele não sabia direito como dizer isso. Tava começando a ficar nervoso. Será que ela iria aceitar?

-Claro que aceito Sasuke-kun. -dizendo isso ela pulou em seu pescoço. Em seguida o beijou. Estavam mais felizes do que nunca.

Enquanto isso com Naruto e Hinata.

Naruto e Hinata tinham acabado de sair do Ichiraku. Naruto estava um pouco quieto, o que fez com que Hinata estranhasse. Até que ele para e a chama.

-Hi...Hinata-chan?

-O que foi Naruto-kun?

-Você se lembra de que...esses dias atrás eu ia te falar uma coisa?

-Lem...Lembro sim.

-Então o que eu queria te perguntar é: Hinata você aceitaria se casar comigo? Sei que ainda é cedo mas quem sabe mais pra frente...Então...você aceita? -diz ele um pouco sem jeito.

Hinata ficou muito surpresa e espantada. Ela tinha ouvido direito? Ele tinha a pedido em casamento?

Ela fica uns segundos em silêncio tentando processar em sua cabeça o que acabara de ouvir. E isso acabava deixando Naruto cada vez mais tenso e nervoso. Até que ela resolve dizer:

-E...Eu a...aceito Na...Naruto-kun. -diz ela timidamente.

-O que você disse Hinata-chan? Poderia repitir?

-Eu disse que aceito casar com você Naruto-kun. -disse ela muito feliz e o abraçou.

E então os dois se beijaram. Eles estavam mais felizes do que nunca. Principalmente Naruto, é claro. Hinata acabara de aceitar o seu pedido. Nunca se sentira tão feliz como naquele momento.

Voltando à Satoshi...

Satoshi tinha apertado a campainha e tinha ouvido um "já vai" de dentro da casa. Será que ela iria recebê-lo. Estava começando a ficar nervoso.

Então a porta abriu. Megumi ficou espantada. O que ele estava fazendo ali, em frente à sua porta?

-Satoshi-kun? O que você quer?

-Falar com você.

-Entre. -dizendo isso, ela deu passagem para que ele adentrasse na casa. Ela fechou a porta e o guiou até a sala.

-Por favor sente-se. -ela pediu, sentando no sofá em seguida e ele sentando no sofá à sua frente.

-Então, o que você quer falar comigo?

-Sobre o que aconteceu aquele dia. Eu queria te pedir desculpas.

-Desculpas?

-Sim, eu quero te pedir desculpas... -ele hesitou um pouco mas continuou -por não ter te dito antes...

-Dito antes? O quê?

-Que eu...que eu gosto de você, Megumi. -ele abaixou a cabeça, fitando apenas o chão. Ela havia ficado surpresa com o que ele havia dito.

-Você...tá falando sério? -ela foi até ele e ergueu a cabeça dele delicadamente, fazendo ele encará-la.

-Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

Ela sentiu um sorriso brotar em seus lábios e isso não se passou despercebido por ele. Tanto que, no mesmo instante, ela o beijara carinhosamente e ele a beijou de volta na mesma hora.

2 anos depois...

2 anos haviam se passado. Todos estavam muito felizes. Anko e Kakashi haviam se casado. Ino e Sai, Shikamaru e Temari e Neji e Tenten estavam noivos. Já Menori e Howard, Lee e Karin e Satoshi e Megumi ainda estavam namorando.

Sasuke e Sakura e Naruto e Hinata estavam para se casarem em alguns dias. Seria um casamento duplo.

Alguns dias depois...

Havia chegado o dia tão aguardado por todos: o casamento de Sasuke e Sakura e Naruto e Hinata. Estavam todos presentes. Até Howard e Menori que haviam dado um jeito de irem para o casamento.

O casamento se inicia. Sakura e Hinata entram na igreja uma do lado da outra. Sakura estava com um vestido branco tomara-que-caia com algumas pérolas enfeitando o vestido e estava com uma tiara de flores no cabelo. Já Hinata estava com um vestido branco com mangas do vestido nos ombros. Estava com um colar prateado e brincos também prateados.

Sasuke e Naruto ficaram deslumbrados com a visão que tinham de suas futuras esposas.

Ela chegam altar. Olhares eram trocados pelos casais. A cerimônia se inicia.

-Uzumaki Naruto, você aceita Hyuuga Hinata como sua legítima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe? -pergunta o padre.

-Aceito. -diz olhando para Hinata.

-E você Hyuuga Hinata, aceita Uzumaki Naruto como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito. -ela também olhou Naruto e sorriu.

O padre então se vira para Sasuke e Sakura e começa a fazer a mesma pergunta:

-Uchiha Sasuke, você aceita Haruno Sakura como sua legítima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito.

-E você Haruno Sakura, aceita Uchiha Sasuke como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito.

-Então eu vos declaro, maridos e mulheres. Podem beijar as noivas.

Então eles as beijaram. Todos aplaudiram muito felizes.

**FIM**

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e dessa fic no geral.**_ _**Bom, a fic se encerra aqui.**_

_**Desculpem por ter repetido muito a fala do padre.**_

_**Agora aos coments:**_

_**Uchiha Ayu: que bom que gostou . Espero que você também goste desse último capítulo.**_

_**lucia almeida martins: Sobre a dos Amores Verdadeiros não se preocupe eu vou tentar atualizar. E eu também tenho que continuar a minha outra fic I Still Believe. Mas eu vou tentar atualizar a dos Amores Verdadeiros o mais rápido possível.**_

_**Florinecordeiro: Bom, eu não sei se esse ficou do mesmo tamanho do anterior. Mas espero que você goste.**_


End file.
